United States patent application no. 2011/0153042, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference herein, relates to a performance metric system where movements of a monitored person or device is tracked for use in computing performance results and metrics. The performance metric system relies upon wireless communications between a plurality of monitoring sensors (head and/or limb sensors) and a processing entity (e.g., a master station controller and/or a master station). It may be beneficial for this type of system, and other systems that rely upon signal transmission between multiple devices, to be able to facilitate fast data communications between the monitoring devices and the processing entity. The ability to facilitate fast data communications may be particularly relevant if the system desires to support real-time communications between the processing entity and the users wearing the monitoring sensor.